


Please (For Daddy?)

by knr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Out of Character Sheriff, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Unconscious Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knr/pseuds/knr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Oh man oh man. I love your writing! Would you consider writing Sheriff/Young!Stiles? Maybe it's Stiles' first time, and the Sheriff isn't as good at stretching him open as he should be, and it's super tight and painful for Stiles, but the Sheriff is too far gone to care so he just fucks Stiles silly until he's good and done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please (For Daddy?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is some pretty heavy non-con and extremely (around six years old) underage stuff, so please be aware of what you're getting into. This isn't gentle and heavily prepared sex like I usually write. Stiles is in pain. John is out of control. It's not your run of the mill stuff, even for my fics, so keep that in mind. Like I said, this might actually be the worst I've written considering most are consensual on some level, even if the children aren't old enough to give it exclusively. 
> 
> Please, PLEASE do not think that just because I write this material and may even enjoy it, that I condone these actions in real life. I would never, in any shape or form, approve of any type of sexual conduct with children in a non-fictional setting. Please don't misunderstand.

It isn't that he goes out of his way to feel like this or to hurt Stiles. In actuality, up until today, he's been the best dad. John goes out of his way to make time for Stiles, always taking him to baseball games and the park and making sure he's always happy and fed and healthy. But, on a particularly long night after work when he's sitting on his bed watching Batman with Stiles, something snaps. It's been so long since he's been with anyone and Stiles is so damn gorgeous. It's like his mind wouldn't allow him to realize that for so long and now it just.. stopped trying. To his own surprise, it doesn't actually take a whole lot of convincing to get the child out of his pajamas under the guise that it's "something big boys do." John gets undressed first to prove it. And he was sure that just _seeing_ him would be enough. Just to be able to take in the sight of that little baby fat gut he has, and those chubby little thighs, and that tiny little cocklet. But instead, it's got his cock throbbing and he's trying to turn back but he somehow knows it's already past the point of no return and he's too damn hard. He can't take it; can't take how beautiful Stiles is without feeling it for himself. 

"Want me to show you something else big boys do?" John asks, and he can barely handle the way Stiles nods eagerly, eyes wide with wonder. He could stop now. John could stop now and, in hindsight, he wouldn't have done anything unforgivable. Nothing he can't take back. Seeing Stiles naked is nothing, considering how many times he's bathed him. But before he can even stop himself, he's directing Stiles to lay on his stomach and his big hand is invading the space between chubby thighs. John can't even be bothered to slick his fingers at first, mind reeling as he presses the tip of his thumb inside Stiles and he'd be damned if he didn't almost come at how tight the kid is. Stiles is squirming though, and whining little "ouch, daddy!" whimpers as he tries to push John's hand away. "I don't like that." Stiles pouts, and it's another moment. Another moment John could take, another chance he'd been given to stop and he should, he knows it. But.. he just _can't._ Instead, he only pulls away long enough to spit on his fingers and press his other heavy hand down on the child's back to keep him in place. "You just gotta be patient, Stiles. You'll like it, I promise." He can't promise that, but he needs it. Needs Stiles more than he ever could've realizes and god, his cock is so hard it hurts. He needs Stiles to open up for him soon. 

Licking over his lips, he hesitates for a moment before pressing his index finger inside him slowly. John's other hand presses tighter when Stiles starts to squirm again, working him open too quickly with one finger as he watches him. "Baby, you gotta be still or else it'll just hurt more." Despite his clear resignation, Stiles finally stops struggling but even then, his whimpers are omnipresent. There are so many moments that should scream for John to stop, and maybe in some mentality they would, but he can't stop himself; can't control how much he needs this. Eventually, his son goes quiet, mostly used to the gradual stretch by now and he can't help but be relieved because he can't wait anymore. John knows Stiles isn't stretched nearly enough for his cock but he's so hard, he can barely handle it. He moves, straddling Stiles' little thighs and using his thumbs to spread the boy's ass and take in the sight. "God, you're perfect." He whispers, leaning down and running his tongue over Stiles' hole, lapping at it. Stiles gasps, body going rigid at first, but he quickly relaxes considering it's the least painful thing John has done all night. John sighs, pressing his tongue inside him as far as he can manage while his hand reaches between him to cup Stiles' little cock and balls in his hand and thank god, Stiles finally gives a little moan in response. "Daddy..?" The confusion is still evident in his tone but it's nearly free of the pain it'd had earlier. John rubs his tiny cock, sucking at his hole gently. "Shhh, it's okay, baby." 

John leans back, moving to his knees and stroking himself with a spitslick hand as he straddles Stiles' thighs once more. "It's all gonna be okay, just.. I just have to.." John spreads Stiles' ass again where he lays on the bed, pushing forward hard until he finally fits past the tiny ring of muscle and Stiles chokes out a strangled whine. "Daddy! Daddy, it hurts!" But John can barely even register the words, far too concerned with how damn tight Stiles is as he sinks deeper inside him and he's throbbing but Stiles is clawing for the bed, trying to scramble away. "No, Stiles, please.." He breathed, voice shuddering as he spoke. "Please, for Daddy? It won't be long, I promise. Just-- just settle down, Stiles." He'll never forgive himself for this later, when it really registers what he did. But now, he moves a hand to the back of Stiles' neck to hold him in place while the other hand is planted on the bed, fucking into the small frame. The way Stiles' body tenses with each thrust only leaves him tighter and John is desperate for _more._ His thrusts are merciless; quick and hard, relentless and unforgiving as he fucks into him. He barely even realizes how loud Stiles is crying until he's subconsciously moving a hand to Stiles' mouth, covering it tightly and muffling his whimpers. "Just a few more minutes, Stiles. Just give Daddy this, please.." 

He isn't entirely sure if Stiles has given up or passed out from the pain but either way, his body goes limp beneath John's as he's fucking up into him. John sighs, breathing a low moan and snapping his hips down against, him, fucking him quicker. "See, baby, it's not so hard.. just like that." John moans, reaching up to stick the same fingers he'd opened Stiles up with in his mouth and gasping sharply as he comes. He can practically hear it oozing out of Stiles' little hole, but even as his cock is going soft, he can't stop fucking into Stiles. Can't bring himself to let it go. God only knows when the next time will be that he can be with him like this, or if it'll ever even happen again. Hell, for all he knows, he'll be in jail by tomorrow. John needs more; needs it again. He pulls out, sticking his fingers in the sloppy, sticky hole he just left and he can't help but moan. John moves, pulling Stiles' ass up off the mattress and licks his own come out of his son's asshole. John sighs, stroking himself to hardness as he moves to sit on the bed, lifting Stiles up and setting him on his lap so that the child is facing him, though his head is lolled back. Still out. John guides his cock back to Stiles' hole carefully, wasting no time in fucking up into him. There's tiny beads of blood on John's dick but even then, he can't stop. He's already come this far, he can't do much worse. Stiles is so light, John doesn't even bother thrusting up into him; instead, he holds Stiles tight at his sides, lifting and lowering him over his dick quickly. 

Stiles' mouth is something John will probably dream of later. When he leans forward to kiss the mouth that's hanging agape, he lets his tongue explore every inch of it. He could pull him off, fuck Stiles' mouth to fruition but he feels so damn good buried inside him that he can't even be bothered. He presses his face against Stiles' throat, sucking at the skin there as he fucks up into Stiles and it's one last slam of his hips before he's coming once more. Stiles is practically a rag doll at this point, breathing even but body limp as John holds onto him and kisses him once more and he decides, absently, he needs that mouth. Needs to know what it's like before he loses him forever. Pulling out of Stiles' ass, he moves the child so he's lying on his stomach between John's legs. Lifting his head with both hands, John moves to guide his cock into his son's mouth. Tangling a hand in Stiles' hair, John drops his head back against the headboard as he fucks up in into his mouth and straight back against his throat. Stiles probably would've been gagging by now if he were awake and (he's sure he'll go to hell for thinking this) but John is suddenly glad he's not. The older man works his cock deeper into his mouth and even he's surprised he's this hard again but christ.. considering how damn good Stiles looks, he shouldn't be. He won't last this time, he already knows it, and John doesn't even bother trying to. John fucks up hard, pressing against the back of Stiles' throat with each thrust, fucking into the wet heat of his mouth and breathing a low, desperate moan as he comes. "Fuck, Stiles.." John pulled out of his mouth, reaching down to push Stiles' mouth closed and massaging his throat. "Swallow for Daddy.. please, please.." He sighed, leaning forward and kissing the boy's slack mouth gently, savoring his own taste on his lips. "So good for Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I always appreciate any comments or the like. If you have something you'd like to see, toss it in [here.](http://kinks-galore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
